Problem: Solve for $z$ : $-0.25z = -1.25$ $z =\,$
Divide both sides by $-0.25$ : ${\dfrac{\color{black}{-0.25z}}{-0.25}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{-1.25}}{-0.25}} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the quotient is positive. When the signs are different, the quotient is negative. $\dfrac{\cancel{-0.25}z}{\cancel{-0.25}} = 5$ $z = 5$